In The Arms of My First Love
by BrandonandCallie99
Summary: Mariana is being held hostage by Liam. He is luring Callie to him, so he can finally get his revenge. Brandon is trying to protect the girl he loves, and Jesus is trying to save his sister. Jude and moms are out of town leaving Bradon, Callie, and Jesus to rescue Mariana. Will they get to her in time ?Will Brandon and Callie make confessions about their love? WARNING VIOLENCE !
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first ever fanfiction. Obviously I am obsessed with The Fosters. Brandon and Callie are my OTP. So I decided to write a Fanfic about them. WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS VIOLENCE. I've had this idea in my head for a while. It is a twisted non supernatural style remake of the Allison Argent death scene in Teen Wolf, but then it will go on to be fully about The Fosters. THIS IS NOT A MAIN CHARACTER DEATH FIC. I hope y'all enjoy and try not to be to hard on me. If you like this story comment below, and like it up. That way I'll know if I should write more chchapters ! ENJOY (:

Jesus POV:

"Hey can you go get Mariana for me, I need to talk to her about Haylie ?" I said to Callie when she walked downstairs for a late dinner. Since moms and Jude are out of town, we've been eating pizza every night around 8 o'clock.

"Why can't you do it ?" Brandon asked with an attitude.

Ever since Callie saw Liam, everyone has been really protective of her. Especially Brandon. Which I get but I think she can handle going up stairs by herself.

"I don't want to walk in on her dance rehearsals" I shot back. She's makes really weird noises, noises that a brother never wants to hear his sister make.

"It's fine Brandon, I'll go up and get her" Callie said quietly.

Callie POV:

"Mariana" I knock. I don't want to walk in on her moaning any more than Jesus does.

"Mariana" I knock again. And hear nothing, so I go in.

I see her laying in bed, all covered up.

"Mariana, what are you doing under there ?" I shake her. But I realize it's not her.

I pull back the covers to see a pile of pillows and a note.

I begin reading.

Callie,

IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS FOSTER SISTER

AGAIN YOU'LL MEET ME AT 1617 EAST ADDISON ST. TONIGHT

AT 9. IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP, YOU CAN KISS MARIANA

GOODBYE. OH, AND NO COPS.

- Liam

"BRANDON ! JESUS !" I scream.

I hear for footsteps pounding up the stairs. And I meet them at the top.

"SHE'S GONE, SHE'S BEEN TAKEN BY LIAM AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT" I scream, while handing the note to Jesus.

"Callie it's going to be ok. We'll just call moms and have them come home, they're not to far away from home. They can track her phone. Plus mom's a cop remember ?" Brandon states. Shockingly calm.

"No. Read the note, he said no cops." I spat out, before pushing past them and running toward to front door. I looked over at the clock, it read 8:20. I only had 40 minutes to get to Mariana.

"CALLIE. WAIT FOR US" Brandon yelled from behind me. At this point I had gotten to the car.

"No Brandon, you and Jesus are not going I have to this alone." I said before hopping into the car.

"Callie" Brandon said as he and Jesus entered the car. " we're not letting you go to God only knows where in the dark, at night to go meet a psychopathic kidnapper. It's not happening." Brandon said to me.

"Fine." I didn't have time to argue, I have to go save Mariana.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on In The Arms of My First Love:

_Mariana was kidnapped by Liam. Callie, Brandon, and Jesus are on their way to save her. _

_Callie POV: _

_"_ It's right up here on the right." Jesus said.

It was now 8:45 and they only had 15 minutes left, time was running out.

"Okay I'll be right back" I said quietly, afraid that Liam would hear me. Despite the fact I was still in the car.

As I reached for the door handle Brandon grabbed my arm.

"Callie listen to me. You're not going alone. Jesus and I are coming with you. Who knows what Liam has or who's here helping him." He said in demanding tone.

"Brandon, I..." I was cut off by him grabbing my hand. "I'm not letting any thing bad happen to you" he said quietly enough that Jesus wouldn't hear.

"Fine, let's go we only have 10 minutes to find Mariana." At that we all got out of the car and walked up to the abandoned looking building.

"Look there's a door" Jesus whispered.

"Lets go" Brandon said, jumping in front of both myself and Jesus.

Jesus POV:

We walked in and saw nothing but a huge empty room with a closet at the far end of it. There was a window and inside of it we saw Mariana. Tied to a chair, blindfolded, with a piece of tape covering her mouth.

"Mariana" I yelled, but she couldn't hear me.

We all started making our way over to her, then we heard his voice.

"Oh, Callie. Good thing you're here in time. It's 9 o'clock on the dot" Liam said as he got right in her face. Right when he did that, Brandon jumped in front of her and pushed Liam back. It was then that Liam, obviously much stronger than Brandon, shoved him across the floor. He was now back in Callies face, he shoved her down as well. He didn't notice that I was behind him.

"I thought I was going to have to..." I cut him off by jumping on his back.

"BRANDON. GO GET MARIANA" I yelled. As Liam tried to shake me of of his back.

He jumped up and ran over to her. As I was watching him run over to the closet. Liam shook me off, and kicked me in the stomach. He continued to beat me up. But I didn't care, as long as Brandon got my sister.

Callie POV:

I see Liam beating Jesus, and I see Brandon untying Mariana. I notice that Jesus had gone unconscious. And that is when Liam runs over and shuts the closet door with both Brandon and Mariana still inside. That's when I see Liam coming toward me.

"GET THE HELL UP" Liam yells at me while pulling by my shirt.

"LIAM LET ME GO" I scream, as he squeezes my arm.

"Okay Callie, I'll let you go" Liam says as he walks away.

"LET THEM OUT LIAM" I scream at him, as I see Brandon pounding on the non sturdy door.

"Now that I won't do. Because then they'll interrupt the big finale" Liam spat out. We were now face to face.

"What are you..." I was cut off by a sharp shooting pain in my stomach.

Just then I hear Mariana scream. As I start to stumble backward.

"CALLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

The door breaks open, and I see Brandon run up and grab me before I hit the floor. We fall together, and in the distance I see Liam walk out the back door.

Brandon POV:

I am sitting on the ground holding up Callie.

"Is she ok, did you find her, is Mariana safe" she says quietly while heavily breathing.

"Yeah she's fine" I said while holding up Callies head. She had one hand on her bleeding abdomen.

"We have to get up, we have to get you out of here." I say, with tears in my eyes.

"No" she whispers.

"What ? Why ?" I question her.

"Because it doesn't hurt" she says with tears in her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"No, Callie, No." I say crying, not wanting to believe what I'm hearing.

"It's okay" she says. "It's okay, it's okay" she repeats it again.

"No, Callie" I say again.

"It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I've ever loved. The person I'll always love" she reaches up and touches my lips.

"I lo... I love you Br... Brandon Foster" she smiles, blood dripping down her lips.

"Callie, please don't." I say sobbing.

"You have to tell Jude, you have to tell Jude." I nod, but wanting to believe that the live of my life is dying in my arms. "You have to tell him, you have to..." she stops taking, her eyes close, and her hand falls to the ground.

I sit there, hugging her lifeless body. Sobbing, I look over to see Jesus comforting Mariana who is crying as well. Just then paramedics burst through the doors, behind them moms and Jude. He has this look on his face, like he's the one that's been stabbed. The paramedics rush over to Callie, lift her up, and put her on the gurney.

"Where, are you taking her ?" I press the man that's wheeling the love of my life off into the ambulance.

"The hospital. We're going to try to save her life."


	3. Chapter 3

First of I just wanted to thank y'all so much for the favorites, reviews, and follows. It really means a lot to me (: So I decided that some parts of this story will be inspired by scenes from TV shows, movies, songs or books. I hope y'all like what I do with these next 2 chapters, my inspiration is the book and movie If I Stay (:

Jude POV:

We had all been sitting at the hospital now for 3 hours. Brandon, Mariana, a bandaged Jesus, Rita, Wyatt, Daphne, Robert, Sophia, and of course Moms. It was nice to see all of the people that loved Callie waiting here, but I just wish that it was for a different reason. I had finally stopped crying about an hour ago, now I was just sitting here resting my head against Lena's chest, thinking about what I'll do if I actually lose Callie. She's my sister, the only person who's always been there for me. From the beginning it was Jude and Callie, and I can't imagine it just being Jude. I don't want it to just be Jude.

Brandon POV:

"It's been 3 hours, what the hell is taking them so long ?" I said the anger running through my voice.

"They had to revive her Brandon, it wasn't just a small injury." Wyatt said to me.

How dare he, I knew what happened to Callie. I was there, I was the one that watched her die in my arms. The one who she said I love you too. What I'm sure she thought would be her last time ever saying it to anybody. Just as I was about to say what I was thinking to Wyatt the doctor came out.

"Family for Callie Jacob." He spoke out.

We all stood up, every one of us.

"Yes" my mom said in a questioning tone.

"Well we have good news and bad news. The good news is that Callie is alive. She is breathing, with a machine of course, but breathing none the less." He said.

"That's great" mama said smiling. "But what's the bad news." She croaked out.

"Although Callie is awake right now, we're not sure how long she'll last." He said in a glum tone.

"Meaning what ?" Mom said almost yelling at the doctor.

"Honestly, Mrs. Adams Foster. It will be a miracle if Callie lives until tomorrow." He says apologetically.

"NO, this can't be happening. You revived her." I scream. With tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry young man, but the damage is done." He says. "But if you want, you can go in 2 at a time and say your goodbyes." he says, before apologizing and walking away.

I feel like my world is crashing down. I feel like I'm having an out of body experience, when I see Jude fall to floor, and moms next to him on the ground crying just as hard. I see Wyatt fall down in a chair and rest his head in his hands obviously there are tears running down his face. I see a crying Jesus wrap Mariana into a hug as she sobs uncontrollably. And lastly I see Robert and Sophia in mess of sobs hugging each other so very tightly.

That's when I realize that I can't do it. I couldn't wait, she had to hear it now. Before it's too late. So I run, past my family and out the hospital doors. I hear my mom scream my name, but I'm not turning back I had to get her guitar and play the song I wrote for her the day after our kiss on the Quinn's back patio.

Jude POV:

I see Robert and Sophia go into her room and come out.

I see Rita and Daphne go into her room and come out.

I see Wyatt go into her room, but he doesn't come out. Not right away.

Wyatt POV:

"Callie. It's me Wyatt." I take her hand. "I know that our relationship wasn't always easy, and I know it was always him. But..." I start crying.

"But I want you to know that I love you. I always have, and I always will." I say as I place a kiss on her cold hand.

"Even though we didn't work out as a couple." I get choked up again. "Our friendship means more to me than anything in the whole world, I can't imagine my life without you in it. But I know you'll be in a better place." I get up and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye Callie." I say, as I'm standing in the doorway. "I love you." I leave, with tears streaming down my face.

Mariana POV:

After Wyatt finally comes out. I decide I finally have to go in. Jesus grabs my hand. And we walk in together.

"Callie" I squeaked out, with tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. You wouldn't be in this place if it weren't for me." I sit on the edge of her bed.

"I am going to miss you so much. I can't imagine waking up in the morning and not being able to see you from across the room." I say as I cry.

"I'll miss you too Callie." Jesus said, and then walked out. He's not very good at dealing with grief. But I do know he's grieving, by the tear I saw in his eye.

"Look Callie, I know you were never officially adopted. But we always have been, and always will be sisters." I promise her.

"And I swear to you I will take care of Jude." I say before getting up and giving her hand a squeeze. "I love you my sister." And that's when I run out of the hospital room, and down the hall. I lock myself in the bathroom, fall to the floor and cry.

Jude POV:

"Mariana and Jesus are done." Mom says, as she sits down next to me.

"Jude would like us to go with you." Mama says as she wears her arm around my shoulders.

"No. I need to do this alone. But..." I stop.

"What is it baby ?" Mom says, squeezing my hand.

"Can you go before me please ?" I say almost begging.

"Jude, I..." Mom starts.

"Of course we can buddy." Mama says, standing up.

"Yes, of course Jude no problem." Mom says. "We'll be right back."

And with that they walk into her room. And I sit here and think to myself how am I going to say goodbye to Callie. My sister, my best friend, my rock.

Long chapter, I know. But it's actually supposed to be longer. I am putting the Moms goodbyes, Jude's goodbye, and of course Brandon 's goodbye in another chapter. But don't worry I'll be uploading it today. I just wanted to put some otber people's goodbyes in there. I knew this is hard, but I promise of will get better so please stick with me (:


	4. Chapter 4

Moms POV:

"Lena. This can't be real." Stef said looking down at a near lifeless Callie.

"It doesn't feel real." Lena said, grabbing Callie's hand.

"Baby, please. We...we..." Stef said crying.

"We want you to stay Callie. You've always been our daughter. We love you. But..." Lena said with tears in her eyes.

"But we understand baby girl. You're in pain, we get that you want to go. So if you are ready to let go. You can, but just know Callie. We love you, so, so much." Stef said sobbing.

"Moms..." Jude said as quiet as a mouse.

"Yes baby." Stef said wiping away the tears. "What is it ?"

"May I say goodbye now ?" He said, his eyes full of years.

"Of course you can." Lena said.

With that we both kissed Callie on the head and said our final goodbyes.

Jude POV:

I look to make sure moms are gone before I started taking to Callie.

"Hey Cal, it's me Jude." I say flatly. "But you know that, you could be unconscious, and still know it's me." I say resting my hand on hers.

"Look Callie, I know that you probably don't want to be here anymore. I mean who can blame you, you've been through way more in your 17 years of life, than some people have been through in their whole life. So I understand you wanting to go. But..." I say coming back the tears. "Its always been you and me. And now it's going to just be me, and I don't think I can handle it." I say weakly.

"I love you Callie, so much. You're not just my sister. You're the one who always watches out for me. And now that you can't do that anymore, I'm expecting you to watch over me." I laugh, expecting her to laugh with me. And when she doesn't it hits me, I'll never hear her laugh again. I'll never see her smile, or cry, or take another picture. She'll be gone and I honestly can't take it. So with that thought, I fall apart onto her. I grip her in the tightest hug that I've ever given. And I just cry, my tears staining her hospital gown.

After about 10 minutes I finally get up. Kiss her on the cheek and had toward the door.

I turn around one last time and see her laying there. And I say my final goodbye.

Brandon POV:

I'm finally back in the waiting room, guitar in hand and that's when I see Jude walk out.

"I'm done, you can go in now." He says as he sits down next to Mariana, finding comfort in her arms.

"Thanks" I say as I head into Callie's room.

When I walk in I immediately sit down in the chair next to her bed.

"Callie, look I know it's hard. And you probably don't want to be here anymore. I mean you're in so much pain." I started to say tears running down my cheeks. "But I need you." I say crying, holding her hand.

"I'll do whatever you want. You're my person Callie. I don't care where we are, or what we're doing. I just care that we're together. So please...stay." I say wiping the tears of my face.

"I started writing you this song, after we kissed at the fundraiser. I wasn't going to play it for you until it was finished. But...I want you to hear it before you go." I say with one tear falling down my face. I pick up my guitar and start playing.

_Breathe deep, breathe clear. _

_Know that I'm here, know __that I'm here._

_Waiting._

_Stay strong, stay gold._

_You don't have to fear, you don't have to fear._

_Waiting._

_I'll see you soon, I'll see you soon._

_How could a heart like yours, ever love a heart like mine._

_How could I live before, how could I have been so blind._

_You opened up my eyes, you opened up my eyes. _

"That's as far as I got." I say, once again grabbing her hand.

"But, I hope you liked it." At that point, I can't fight it anymore. I break down next to her bed and start sobbing. And I don't stop until I feel her squeeze my hand. "Callie..." is all I say before I see her open her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone sorry it's been a so long since I've last uploaded I've been going through some stuff. But needn't worry. I'm back (: **

_Previously on: In The Arms of My First Love..._

_Everyone said their goodbyes, Brandon begged her to stay. And she woke up._

Callie POV:

"Callie...Callie. Are you awake ?" I faintly hear Brandon say.

"Brandon. Why am I here ?" I say almost in a whisper.

"You don't remember ? We all went to save Mariana and then Liam..." I cut him off by placing my hand on his arm, it all started rushing back.

Just then I started to feel a shortness of breath, and I heard the machines beep louder and louder. I didn't know what was happening, but it needed to stop.

"Callie, it's ok. You're safe now." Brandon says grabbing my hand.

I couldn't breathe, and by now I was crying.

"Brandon please...I can't breathe." I say between muffled breaths.

"Somebody help. We need help in here." I hear Brandon say as he runs into the hallway.

Just then nurses and a doctor came rushing in. They were checking my throat, my head, my everything. And it was all overwhelming. What made it worse was that I could hear Brandon arguing with the doctor.

"I'm sorry. You can't be in here you have to leave." I hear the doctor say.

Brandon POV:

"I'm sorry. You can't be in here you have to leave." The doctor says calmly.

"Like hell. I'm not going anywhere..." I fire back, just as my moms walk in.

"Excuse me. What's going on in here." Mom says sternly.

Moms and the doctor are now talking, and I can't help but look over at Callie. Panic evident in her face, I just want to go to her. I look over to make sure that nobody was watching. I start to make my way over, just then Mama grabs my sleeve.

"Brandon, we have to go." She says in a soothing voice.

"NO." I scream, and pull away. "I'm not leaving her here alone." I say.

"Brandon, they can't work on her while you're in the room. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back and see her." Mama says, raising her voice a little.

"Fine." I say, storming past moms and the doctor.

**2 hours later**

"Family for Callie Jacob." I jump up quicker than everyone else.

"Callie, is stable. She experienced a panic attack. Which in turn, triggered her heart to race. And her breathing to speed up." He says.

"Well, she's ok. Right ? She'll be ok ?" I say nervously.

"Yes, she is fine now. We have her on some medications for pain and anxiety." The doctor says. "I don't know her body managed to better it's condition. But it did. And she'll be able to come home in about a week." He finishes, with a smile.

"That's amazing. Can I go see her ?" I asked, as I started toward the door.

"Yes, but try to keep a calming atmosphere for her." He says.

Just then take off running to her room. This is amazing, I can't believe she's coming home.

Callie POV:

"Hi." I say weakly, as I see Brandon enter my room.

"Hey, did they tell you the news. You're coming home." He smiled.

"I know it's a miracle." I say smiling.

"I thought I lost you." He says sitting down and grabbing my hand.

I smile, intertwining my fingers with his.

"So I'm not supposed to stress you out. But I have to ask." He starts.

"Ask what ?" I question him.

"Did you mean what you said. You know when you said that you loved me" He asks nervously.

"Of course I did, I meant every word." I say with a smile, and I squeeze his hand.

"Good." He smiled back.

"Good. That's it. I almost die and I confess my love for you. And all I get is good." I say jokingly.

"You know that I love you too." He says sheepishly. "I never stopped."

Just then I pluck up some courage.

"Then prove it." I say looking at his lips.

He then slowly, leans over and kisses me passionately. My heart began to race, but this time it didn't hurt. It felt right.

"So we're really doing this ?" He asks.

"Yes." I say smiling again. "We're really doing this." I say.


End file.
